A Journalist, Who Finds Love
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: Set after the series finale. Rory leaves Stars Hallow to pursuit her dream. What happens when she sees someone from her past?
1. Chapter 1

Rory had just finished her speech and looked into the audience; everyone was crying. Everyone was going to miss her; she was going to miss them too. Stars Hallow was her home; all her friends and family were there. Lane: Her best friend, her first friend, she could tell everything to Lane. Sookie: The family best friend. Best cook ever. Ms. Patty: Her dance instructor. She was a bit nutty. Just like Babette: A short woman. Her next door neighbor. Babette was awkward sometimes. Taylor: Forced everything on all of Stars Hallow. Luke: The love of her mom's life. Practically her father. Finally, her mom: Her best friend. The best thing in her life, nothing would be possible if it wasn't for her mom. Rory looked into the audience once more. A final look at everyone who was there for all her life. She walked off of the stage and noticed that the rain had stopped pouring.

Lorelai came running up to Rory and squeezed her tight. "Bones crushing, lungs collapsing," Rory managed to say.

"Oh sorry," she said while letting go of Rory. "I'm just so upset that you are leaving. I mean, you are actually leaving," tears starting flowing down her cheek.

Tears flowed down Rory's cheek too. "Mom, can I have a minute alone?" Rory asked. Lorelai nodded and watched Rory walk out of the tent.

How is she going to walk out of Stars Hallow? Walk out on her mother and all the crazy townsmen? Rory put her face into her hands; this was the hardest thing to do. Leave everyone; everything. Rory heard footsteps walking up to her. Probably Taylor or Kirk. She looked up and saw a man figure; her eyes were too watery to see the face. The man was wearing baggy jeans, a black shirt (or purple), and a jeans jacket. She recognized that jacket; it was very familiar. "Dean?"

Dean came and sat next to her, "Hello Rory. I hear you are leaving. Going around the world, I see?" Rory nodded. Dean stared into her eyes and noticed that they were exactly the same. He loved her eyes. "Rory, I just have to say that you look more beautiful than ever," he quietly said.

"Thanks," Rory said in a quiet voice. "I've missed you Dean. You were a wonderful friend."

"I can still be a wonderful friend if you want me to be," Dean said; not looking away from her light blue eyes. Rory nodded again. Dean went for it; he leaned in and kissed her.

Rory pushed him away. "Dean! What are you doing?!" she screamed out. At that moment Lorelai came into view. Rory heard her yell, but she couldn't make out what she was saying.

Finally Lorelai got to Dean and Rory. "Dean. Glad to see you," Lorelai said in a firm voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard Rory was leaving when I came back into town. And I saw everyone under this big tent so I decided to see if this was Rory's party."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Well you were right," she glanced at Rory; who looked disgusted. "What's wrong Rory?"

Rory shook her head and wiped away dried tears. "I'm just sad to be going."

"Oh honey. You'll be fine," Lorelai said while sitting down next to Rory. "You're going to have a great time and you know it. And of course if you feel left out just call mommy and I'll come over there and kick some ass," Lorelai said. Rory laughed and more tears came pouring out of her eyes. They heard a crashing of plates and Lorelai got up. "Sorry, I have to go see what Miss Patty broke now."

Dean turned back to Rory; he leaned in and kissed her again. "Stop Dean!" Rory yelled once she got his lips off hers.

"Why can't we be together Rory?" asked Dean.

More tears started pouring out her eyes. "Because Dean—I loved you and you broke my heart! Three times! How can I trust you again?"

Dean put his arm around Rory and said, "Because, I'm different now! I've grown, you've grown. Everyone has grown! C'mon Rory give it one chance." He leaned in and kissed her again. This time, she didn't stop it. They kept kissing until someone nearby cleared their throat.

"Hello Dean, Rory. You guys are together now again? Are you?" Miss Patty asked. Rory nodded, and Dean did also. Rory was scared to hear what she was about to say. What if she hated her and Dean together? The whole town would hate them together if Miss Patty hated them together. "Well that's just wonderful! Wait until everyone hears this!" The next thing they knew Miss Patty was standing next to Babette whispering something in her ear. Babette looked surprised and went to talk to Taylor. The whole town knew that Dean and Rory were now back together by the next minute. Everyone kept coming up to them and congratulating them for getting back together for the fourth time.

Dean scoffed. "Wow Patty hasn't changed at all. It seems like we are movie stars in Hollywood."

"Well, I guess if this is my going away party, it is my Hollywood. And that means it's your Hollywood too," Rory said in a girlish tone. Dean laughed. "Well, everyone is leaving so I think I should go too. Do you want to walk me home?" Dean nodded. "Let me just go say goodbye to everyone and tell my mom we're leaving," Rory said. She got on stage and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, everyone. I would just like to say that I am leaving to do some last minute packing. Thank you for everything you have done today. I mean—all this! It's beautiful. Thanks to especially you Luke, for making this tarp when you heard it was about to rain. I hope to see you tomorrow before I leave. And if you hear people slamming their fists on your front door at 3:30 in the morning, you should know it's me and my mom." Everyone started laughing at this bit. "And mom, I'll see you at home," she left it at that. Dean walked towards the stage and helped Rory down. They held hands and walked out of the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked into Lorelai's house after Rory and looked around. It wasn't that much different as the last time he was there. It was a lot emptier without all of Rory's things in it. He walked into her room and looked at all the books on the shelf. "So I see that you haven't packed your books."

"It's just the ones on that shelf," Rory said while putting a sweater into a box.

Dean looked through the books. There were additions to it. Lot's by Moby Dick. Then he saw it; or the five of them. The author's name was right in front of him; glaring into his eyes, mocking him. In small capital letters, JESS MARIANO was on the side of the five books. "Wow. You have five of the same books."

Rory turned to Dean in a confused gaze. "What do you mean? All my books are—" then she saw Dean staring at Jess' books. "Oh, that. Well one of them was when he came and gave it to me. The others I bought for friends at Yale, but then I realized they already had it. And when—"

"Rory, I know you are lying. You bought these when you saw them. All five of them, oh no wait," Dean walked towards her table and picked up another book. "Six of them. I'm betting this was the one he gave you," Dean opened up the cover of the book and saw a handwritten note. "'_To Rory, read this whenever you feel down, you are my inspiration. –Jess._' Well that's just great Rory."

Rory moved closer to Dean. "Dean, this was before we started going out obviously. I just saw them and I bought them. I don't get why you are getting so upset with this! They are just books," Rory said firmly.

Dean turned to Rory. "Because, I already lost you to him once; I don't want that to happen again!"

"But Dean he's around the world, somewhere! I don't know where he is, even if I did know where he is, you wouldn't lose me to him," Rory said while looking down. Dean nodded. "You know you are the best boyfriend ever."

Dean smiled. "Sorry for over reacting. I guess I just got carried away. I just hate that guy!" Dean said while clenching his fists. "But I'm fine now because he's gone and you are with me."

"I'm going to check the mail. The mail man was supposed to come for my last mail. Apparently there is a card in there for me. I'll be right back," Rory said. She ran to the front door and opened it. There was mail in the mail box. A huge package to be specific. Rory picked it up and saw that it said 'Miss Lorelai Gilmore.' So this wasn't a package for her, it doesn't matter. Rory just wanted to open the package until she saw who it was from, 'Christopher Haynes.' Oh great, her dad was going to be in the middle of her mom and Luke again. She loved her dad with all her might bit she didn't want her mom and Luke to break it off again. They were finally together, finally getting married. Rory put the package on the table and shut the door. "No mail for me!" she screamed into her room.

"Then come in here. I got a question to ask you!" Dean screamed back. Rory ran to her room just in case he found anything private. "What's this?" there it was, in his right, large hand; the cornstarch she had stolen the day she had gotten her first kiss.

Rory was horrified; she didn't want Dean to know she kept mementoes of him. "That's just cornstarch I bought," she said awkwardly.

"And you kept it in your room without opening it…" Dean said. He knew what the cornstarch was; he just wanted to hear her say it. "Come on Rory, say it."

"Fine!" she ran forwards to grab her cornstarch, "It's the cornstarch I stole the day that you first kissed me! Now give it back!" she was running all over the room. "Dean!" he stopped and gave her the cornstarch back. "Thank you," she said. Dean lay down on her bed and she sat next to him. She leaned in and kissed him. "I got to do the rest of my packing. You should go," Rory said quietly.

Dean kissed her and left. Rory was surprised because usually Dean wanted stay. I guess he did change. Rory waited until he left the driveway to go back into her room. She took Jess' book that he gave to her personally. She sat on the foot of her bed and flipped through the book. Jess had written notes in the margin for her. Nothing about his book, but memories, or what happened to him that day. It was kind of like a diary for him. One note said, _'Are you still with that Logan guy?'_ This one made her smile; it made her feel like he cared for her even though he was probably half way across the world somewhere. Rory threw the book on the bed; she had to focus on packing. On leaving Stars Hollow.

Rory finished packing all her books and the rest of her clothes and sat on her bed that didn't have any sheets on it. This was her room for 21 years, what was her mom going to do with it now that she'll be gone for good? Well, she has left her room before. She'll come back, just like when she went to Yale. Lorelai walked into the house and into Rory's room only to see her sitting on her bed, staring at the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just… thinking," Rory said; still staring at the ground.

Lorelai sat on the bed next to Rory. "About?" she said.

Rory looked at the book she threw on her bed. It was the only book she hadn't packed. "People," Rory said; she looked at her mom. "What time is it?" she asked.

Lorelai looked at her watch. "Almost 10:30. We should go to the airport," Lorelai said. Rory nodded and got up. "Well I guess this is it. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Mom! I have to! And you know that," Rory started laughing. "Okay, let's go," Rory said as she picked up her book and then she left the room. Rory got out of the house and walked quickly into her mom's Jeep. They drove in silence through Stars Hallow they got to the airport in thirty minutes time. They got out of the Jeep and Lorelai helped Rory get her suitcase out of the trunk. "So, I'll see you later?"

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? I'm coming in with you!" she said.

"Alright!" Rory screamed. Half of her face was covered with her smile. "Come on! We have to get my boarding pass and take my suitcases in the plane," Rory said. They both ran into the airport with a suitcase in each hand. "I packed too many books!" Rory yelled to Lorelai.

Lorelai exhaled. "You finally agree with me! So when you come back, we should get rid of some of these," Lorelai said.

Rory dropped her bags and turned to her mother. "What? Are you joking?" she asked.

Lorelai started walking again. "Yes, I was just kidding don't worry," she said. Lorelai laughed behind her back. "I love you kiddo." They got Rory's stuff into the airplane and got to the gate. "Well this is it. I'll see you around?" Rory nodded and tears came down her cheek. "Bye hun," Lorelai hugged Rory and squeezed her tight.

"Bye mom. I'll talk to you when I get there," Rory said as she let go of her mom.

Lorelai was confused. "Where exactly is 'there'?" she asked.

"New York," Rory said.

A lady on the intercom spoke, "Flight D to New York is boarding. I repeat flight D to New York is boarding."

Rory hugged her mom again and let go quickly. "Bye mom!" Rory screamed once she went through the detector. Lorelai merely waved. She was going to miss her daughter so much. Her daughter was her best friend. Lorelai wiped her tears and turned to leave the airport.

Rory got into the plane and into her seat right away, she was on the side next to the seat next to the window. This was her favorite spot; this was going to be a great plane ride. Unless the person who would be sitting next to her was a creep. The plane was taking off in twenty minutes; maybe the person wouldn't show up. Rory closed her eyes and rested her head on the other chair. She drifted off in a light sleep; she was dreaming about being in Stars Hollow and when she found out she got into Chilton. Rory was hugging her mom when she heard someone clearing their throat; she woke up and stared at the person waiting for her to move her legs so he could sit next to her. "Hey Rory." She was speechless. He's here; he's going to New York.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you going to New York?"

"Umm—well I'm following the new President around with this group and writing articles about it, kind of like a posy. What about you?" Rory asked.

"Me too, funny isn't it?" Rory smiled and moved her legs so he could sit down. "Thanks," he said. He turned his head and looked at Rory, Rory did the same. He looked what was in her hand. "So, reading my book I see," Jess said.

Rory looked at the book. She was a bit embarrassed that he saw her holding it like a baby. While coughing, Rory leaned down and put the book in her carry-on. "Yeah, I haven't read it in a while so I decided to read it," she said. Why was she feeling so awkward? Last time she saw Jess was when she told him that Logan was the one for her. How was he going to act once he finds out that they split up? "I missed you Jess," she said; staring into his eyes. Stupid Rory, why did she say that? Now everything is going to get more awkward, she could just ask if there was another seat available, but then Jess would be offended. Now Jess was the one to start coughing. Rory straightened up and brushed her hair off of her face. "This shouldn't be awkward, right?"

"Why would it be awkward?" Jess asked quickly. Truth is that it was the hardest thing to do; sitting next to Rory. How was she going to react once she finds out he has a loving girlfriend? _Well she has a boyfriend, Larry, or something, _he thought. Rory shook her head. "No, you're right. Not awkward at all," he said and then smiled. "So what's new in your life?"

Rory's smiled disappeared. She knew this subject was going to come up.

Why did he ask that? Once she answers, '_It's great! Larry and I are so in love and my mom was a little shaken up when I left, but other than that, great! What about you?'_ He had to answer with the truth; he would never lie to Rory after their relationship, and how it ended.

Why did he ask that? Rory couldn't lie to Jess, could she? She just won't mention Logan or Dean to him; she'll just say her life was fine. Fine, that's a good word to explain how her life was going; not good, not great or bad, just fine. "Oh it's fine. Yes, just fine. Perfectly fine to be more into the subject. Nothing wrong with my life," _okay, right now will be a great time to shut up. Say something other than fine._ "How's your life? Is it perfectly fine?" _oh that's much better._

Jess' face cramped up. "Uh, yeah," he said. Then he heard a phone ring; he checked his pockets. "I think that's you." Rory took her phone out of her bag and checked to see who was calling. The screen said, DEAN. Why was he calling now? He knew that her plane was taking off in five minutes. More importantly, how was she going to talk to him with Jess sitting right there? "Are you going to answer it, or what?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quickly. Why did she say that? She flipped her phone open, "Hello?" Jess heard a man murmur something on the other line. "Yes, five minutes. Well, four and a half minutes now. Yeah, he's cool. Yeah he's a he. Yeah, I gotta go," she said. Jess heard the man murmur something again. Rory looked at Jess; he turned to look out the window. Rory faced the aisle. "I'll miss you too, bye Dean," she whispered; soft, but not soft enough for Jess not to hear. He heard her shut off her phone and turned back. "Your phone should be off too," she said while she smiled.

"Please shut off all energy using materials, we will be taking off in two minutes. Seat belts on," the pilot said over the intercom. Jess whipped out his phone and pressed the end button until the screen went blank. Rory buckled up her seat belt as far as it went.

Jess wanted to ask the question, but didn't want to seem like he was prying into her personal life; like he did when he lived in Stars Hollow. "So still with that Larry guy, or is there a new victim?" he asked while turning his head to her face. He raised his eyebrows when she didn't answer.

Rory was stunned, why? Why did he ask that? "Logan? Ha, no. We've been over a week or two," she said; so it wasn't lying, she just didn't say anything about a new victim.

"A new guy in your life?" he asked.

Rory moved her eyes around so she didn't have to look at him. Painful; it was physically painful for her to be sitting next to him. "Uh, no, no there isn't." Jess nodded; he knew she was lying. Rory exhaled. "No, I'm lying."

"What do you mean?"

"There IS a new guy in my life. Well technically, he's not a NEW guy, he's an old guy," she said while looking down.

Jess tried to find her eyes. "Life fifty?" he asked. She burst out a little laugh and shook her head. "Sixty?!" he screamed. Rory shook her head again. Jess looked confused. Until he thought back to the phone call. Dean, Dean Forester? Her ex boyfriend, is now her current boyfriend? "Rory! He treated you like a child! Why would you date him for the second time?!" he asked, while screaming silently.

"It's actually the fourth time."

"The fourth time?!" he screamed again. People were shushing him from all around. He grabbed a hold of her arm. "Rory, this guy was bad news when I was in town."

"That's because you were in town!" she screamed back. People were shushing her now. "Sorry," she whispered. "Jess, why are you being so protective?" she asked.

Jess let go of her arm. "Like he was?"

Rory gave him a nasty look. "Key word in that sentence: was. He _was _like that."

"Rory, you guys just started dating. How do you know that he hasn't changed?" Jess asked. They were two inches apart; their noses were almost touching.

She looked straight into his eyes; his dark, manly eyes. "Because Jess, I'm going to be in New York, he's going to be less protective now that I'm in a different state."

He was looking all over her face; her perfect, smooth face. "Or he'll be more."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you are going to be in a different state. With strangers, strange men, all kinds of different men. He might be jealous again, and protective again."

Rory rolled her eyes. "That won't happen."

"And you might be gone for years! We don't know how long we will be gone. How are you going to take it if we are gone for three years? Dean will see other women wherever he is, you'll see different men. Plus me," he smirked.

Rory smiled, but it disappeared right away. "Are you saying you're not a man Jess Mariano?" she asked. Jess smiled and backed away. He laid his head on the seat and stared at the chair in front of him. "I guess you're right. Dean was too protective, but he might have changed. You never know," she said quietly. At that moment the plane started shaking. Rory screamed.

"Passengers, do not be alarmed. This is just some turbulence that we are experiencing. It will be over in about ten minutes. You should buckle up for this," the pilot said over the intercom.

Rory grabbed Jess' arm and squeezed it. Jess stared at her arm on his. The turbulence stopped after but Rory kept her hand on his arm. She wasn't squeezing it anymore, which was good because that hurt. The plane landed three hours after. Jess slept for most of the ride; Rory stared at him for most of his sleep. Why was she feeling this? Why couldn't she just have watched the movie? Why didn't she move her hand for the whole trip? Please say these aren't feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory and Jess got their bags and left the airport. The next day they had to meet at the_ New York Times _building. There, they would tell them how long they would have to stay. _Hopefully, it would be short so I can go see my mom, Lane and Dean. _Rory thought. _But I have been seeking something like this for my whole life. A real time journalist! Everything has fallen into place._ But why does she feel so empty inside?

"I wonder if we can pick who we are in a room with. If we can, I'm with you, because I think you are the only person I know doing this with me," Rory said in the taxi. Jess simply smiled. It was awkward hearing Rory saying she wanted to stay in the same room with him. They got to the hotel and found their room assignments; attached with a note on it.

'_You_ _may pick your roommate. We have written names with room numbers next to them. You can pick your partner and ask for key._

_-Gloria.'_

Rory looked at the list, hoping to see her name and not Jess'. This wish came true.

'_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore…………………………………………207.'_

Rory rolled her eyes. "I hate when they write your whole name," she said. She grabbed Jess' arm again and pulled him to the front desk. "Come on, let's go!" she laughed while saying this. Jess smiled once again. She ran to the desk and hit the bell. The person came quickly.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked.

Rory opened her mouth shyly to say something; Jess saw this and took control. "Hello, Natalie," he said while looking at her nametag. "We are the group with Gloria. Journalists, I'm Jess Mariano and this is Lorelai Gilmore. We are in room 207. Can we please have our key?" he asked. Natalie held up her index finger and walked to the back. Rory looked at Jess and mouthed, 'Why did you do that?' Jess went slightly closer to her and whispered, "It was going to be awkward, I could tell. Let's just get the key and leave," Natalie came back and gave the key to Jess. "Thanks," was all he said before he left. Rory gave a shy wave and left also.

They got into the room and Jess threw the keys on the couch. He whistled. "Wow, check out this establishment," he said. Rory walked into the room and stopped; Jess walked in and his mouth dropped. "Flip you for the bed?" he asked while pulling out a penny from his pocket.

"No, that's alright. We'll just share. It's not that bad. I mean, I've slept in the same bed with guys before. It's not _that_ awkward, is it?" Rory asked. Jess shook his head. "Good, we'll just un pack later. Let's go tour the city."

Jess and Rory toured half of the city in four hours. It was pretty easy since Jess has lived there before. So they basically just walked around catching up. They got back to the hotel by 8:30 P.M. Rory was pretty wiped out so she lied on the bed and turned on the T.V. The only thing that was on was _The Perfect Man_ with Hilary Duff. She put it on and got up again; she went to the closet to get her pajamas. Rory passed by them twice but was too tired to actually try to find them, she found them after three more try's and quickly took off her pants and shirt and put on her pajama pants. Rory was picking up her shirt when Jess walked in.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to, was just coming in to go to sleep, but I'll just come back in five minutes. I'll see you soon," he said while putting his hands over his eyes.

Rory laughed and yawned at the same time. "No, Jess, don't worry I have my shirt on. You can come in now," she said. He came in and lay on the bed and turned to the wall. "Don't you have any pajamas?" she asked.

"No, I just sleep in whatever I wear that day. But go to sleep Rory, you're tired. I'll wake you up at 7:00," Jess said.

"Are you going to sleep?" Rory asked.

"No."

Rory turned towards Jess and stared at his mouth. She doesn't know why, but his mouth was his second best feature. His best feature was his eyes. "Then I won't go either."

Jess laughed. "Rory, you're tired. I got to make some calls too, so you should just sleep," Rory didn't want to consider this option. She frowned and Jess laughing again. "Fine, I'll go to sleep. As long as you do too."

"I will, don't worry about me."

All of a sudden, Jess' face became serious. "I always worry about you," he said. Rory leaned in and kissed him. Jess was thrown of; he never expected her to cheat on Dean with him, again. But he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him.

Jess put his hands up Rory's shirt and rubbed them all over her back. Rory lifted her head up; she was breathing heavily. Her forehead and Jess' forehead's were touching. "Jess—" she started breathing heavily again. "We can't—we can't do this," she said.

Jess looked confused. "What? Why?" Then Jess realized she had another boyfriend. "Oh, okay never mind. Let's just go to sleep," he said without looking into her eyes. He quickly turned around and went to sleep.

The next morning Jess woke up to hear a door close. All he saw was a blurry picture. The only colors he could see were blue, brown and skin color. He wiped his eyes and got up. Jess looked in the mirror and saw Rory brushing her hair with his blue, long shirt on. Rory noticed Jess staring and her and screamed. "Jess! I'm sorry! I just took the closest thing I could find in there! I'll go get changed," she said quickly.

"It's okay Rory. I'm going into the shower anyway. I just hope your clothes aren't the closest thing I find in there," Jess said. Rory started laughing while running into the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, Rory was standing in the bedroom right in front of the T.V. trying to find out what the weather was going to be like. Jess came out with two towels, one around his waist and the other on in his hands wiping the water out of his hair. "Oh sorry Rory, I just needed to grab my outfit."

Rory lifted her hand to her face and ran out of the room. "I'm not looking! We're good!"

Jess laughed. He grabbed his jeans and a black buttoned up shirt; he put his favorite silver watch on and yelled out to Rory, "Alright I'm decent!" He walked into the bedroom and saw Rory sitting on the bed. "Okay, well we should get going, this Gloria chick seems strict."

"Gosh I hope not," Rory said. She started biting her nails. Jess came and sat down next to her; she quickly moved a half an inch away from him. "Look, last night was a huge mistake. I mean, we started kissing like we used to, and that's just wrong since I have a boyfriend. And today we saw each other half naked. There are obviously feelings there, and we can't ignore them, but we can't do anything about them either. So we just have to go on pretending like nothing ever happened."

Jess' phone started vibrating. He had gotten a text message; he opened up his phone and let Rory see who texted him until he realized it was from Nikki, his ex girlfriend. Rory slid closer to read the full message. 'Jess, i understand that u still have feelings 4 this girl. and thats ok that u had 2 dump me since i am already sleeping with jack – love u 4ever nikki.'


	5. Chapter 5

Jess closed his phone and threw it on the bed. He was having a temper tantrum. He slammed all the doors in the hotel room. Then he picked up his phone and walked out. Rory was in shock. She had never seen Jess this mad since he yelled at her for dating Logan; Logan, wow, she hasn't thought about Logan since her going away party. Then she thought of her mom. She hasn't called her mom since she landed. Rory ran to the bathroom and grabbed her phone. She dialed a familiar number and put the phone up to her ear.

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking, how may I help you?" Michel said in the same snotty tone.

Rory smiled. "Hey, can I talk to my mom Michel?"

Rory could hear Michel take the phone away from his ear and walking. She heard the phone hit something and then Michel saying, "It's for you, your daughter."

Lorelai picked up the phone as fast as she could and said, "Rory! How are you? How's New York treating you?"

Rory took a deep breath and started. She told her mom everything since she had gotten on the plane. Up until Jess and her started kissing. "And then—" she started, but then it came to her mind. Her mom was going to kill her if she knew she kissed Jess. "And then he got this text from his ex girlfriend saying that she was sleeping with his friend Jack."

"Wow kiddo. That's rough. So where is he now?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked around the room. She had forgotten that Jess stormed out. "He left, I guess I should be going too. Gloria might hurt me."

"If she hurts you, I will hurt her," Lorelai said quickly.

Laughing erupted and Rory said, "Okay, I got to go. I love you mom!" she hung up the phone after her mother replied. Rory ran out into the hall and down the staircase; she ran to the front foyer and saw Jess sitting on a couch staring into the fireplace that was blazing.

The lady at the front desk was talking to another person when Rory walked up to Jess. She grabbed his shoulder and hugged him. He took his arm and started rubbing it against her arm. "We'd better get going Jess," he agreed and got up. They walked out of the hotel and got a taxi.

At the _New York Times_ building Jess and Rory found a crowd with a sign that said. _'All new journalists with Gloria.'_ Rory walked forward and Jess followed. A woman walked up to them and asked, "Hello, may I ask who you are?"

"Hello, I am Rory Gilmore, and this is Jess Mariano," Rory stated.

Gloria checked her list and check marked one name off. "I'm sorry I don't have a Rory Gilmore," she said in a polite tone.

Rory and Jess looked at each other and gave a soft laugh. "Lorelai Gilmore. But I like to go by Rory," she said. Gloria nodded, checked her off her list and walked away. "I hope that's the last time I have to tell people my name is Rory."

"Hello everyone!" Gloria screamed; she was standing on a chair so everyone could see her. "Just to start out by saying that my name is Gloria and I will be directing you for the months that we are together."

They heard someone from the group scream, "And how long is that exactly?!"

Gloria looked in that direction but couldn't tell who the screamer was. "We will be here for three months or two," everyone in the group gasped except for Jess and Rory. "I know, it's a shocker but the President doesn't want a lot of journalists following him for years," a person came up to Gloria who wasn't in the group and asked her to talk to them she stood up on the chair again and screamed, "Okay, well just chat for a bit because I have an emergency."

"Actually ma'am, this isn't an emergency," the man said.

Gloria stared him down and said, "Shh."

Jess laughed and looked towards Rory. His smile disappeared and Rory took that as a sign that he had gotten a text message, or that Nikki was behind her. "Rory," he said as he walked closer. He moved his head near her ear. "Are we ever going to talk about last night?" he asked. Rory's jaw dropped slightly. She moved her head to face him; they were four inches apart this time. She was speechless; she never knew what to say in these situations, her mom or someone was always there to step in at these times. "We don't have to," Rory exhaled. "I just wanted to know what you thought about it."

"Well, uh, I think it was a mistake Jess. I really do. I mean, Dean!" she said.

Jess looked around. "Yes Dean! Dean's your boyfriend, again! You cheated on Dean with me, again! Are you sure it's Dean you want to be with?!" he screamed.

"Jess," Rory said while looking around. "People are starting to stare," she whispered.

He looked. People were staring; staring like he was crazy and Rory was a girl who would sleep around. "I really don't care! All I care about is that you are listening to your heart! You're here, you have been dreaming about this since I ever knew you! Dean has known you longer, but does he know that you can read old entries of articles over and over again? Does he know that you write mental books in your head, but don't think you are good enough?! Does he?"

Tears started streaming down Rory's cheek. She couldn't contain the feelings she had inside. "Yes Jess! Yes! Dean knows everything about me!" she screamed back.

Jess smirked. "Does he know that you secretly listen to bad music, but never admits it?" he asked softly.

"Well uh, he—uh," she started but was cut off.

"Didn't think so," he said. Jess looked around and then started at Rory; he had made up his mind. He stocked off to stand with another man and a woman. Rory wiped the dried up tears from her cheeks. Why did Jess do this to her? They were being friends, having the time of their lives together and the next thing you know, he is screaming at her and walking away. Who was she going to hang out with? How was she going to sleep in the same bed as him?

Gloria got on the chair again and directed them to their private bus. They travelled the city to get the feel of it. Rory sat on the bus, eight seats away from Jess. He was talking to the man and woman and then he started laughing. Rory was sitting alone right next to the window; looking out of it, occasionally looking at Jess. How was he so happy, with her right behind him? Another tear came out of Rory's eye. She quickly wiped it; she didn't want to be seen on her first day crying by herself. These three months were going to be horrible without Jess.

After the second tour of New York Rory has had this month, she walked very slowly to her and Jess' room. She didn't want to stay in the room with Jess too long. Rory had finally got to her room ten minutes later. The key card wasn't working; it took her another five minutes to actually open the door. When she got in she saw Jess picking up his bag and keys. "Jess, where are you going?" she asked.

He grabbed his shoes and stuck them on. "I'm going to San Francisco. I'll see you around," then he walked out the door. Those were the last words she had heard for that whole night. She lay in her bed with dim lights and candles listening to slow, but tasteful music. She stared at the ceiling; trying to count all the bumps on it. While picking up the phone, she covered herself up with the duvet. "673-2933," Rory said a loud while dialing the number.

"Hello?" Dean said in such a manly voice.

Rory sniffed. "Dean, its Rory. Are you busy?"

"Hey Ror, and no, I'm not busy. What's up?" he asked. He sounded like he was happy.

She wiped her eyes and sniffed again. "Nothing, just lonely."

"Oh, what happened to your roommate?" he asked.

"It left, this wasn't its favorite life," Rory said. She heard other people talking on the other side of the phone. Dean started laughing, then another guy started screaming something that you couldn't understand, Dean couldn't catch his breath. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Ror—Rory, I—I got to go. Bye," he said. He started laughing before he hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

In Stars Hollow, Dean was having so much fun. In New York, Rory wasn't having fun at all. It was so painful for her to be alone; she lay on her bed and rolled over. Her head fell on Jess' old pillow, it smelled exactly like him. Rory took the pillow and threw it on the ground. Time for some peace and quiet, the same as she had all day.

Once she woke up, Rory ran to the computer and started to type an e-mail.

_'Dear Jess,_

_I have missed you. I was just wondering if you made it to San Fran okay. Please message me back, I'm worried. It's not fun without you; I think I'm going to leave too. I want to know what you think. I mean, you helped me get back into Yale. I need your opinion. _

_-Rory.'_

The mouse moved to the SEND button and Rory thought about not sending it; it might make her look like an idiot. While tapping the button she started thinking about all the times her and Jess had spent together. She hurt her hand hitting the button hard. The e-mail has been sent, Jess was going to have it in less than 24 hours. Hopefully he will open it right away, and answer it. Rory waited 20 minutes at the computer just in case Jess was at his computer typing her an e-mail. He wasn't. She signed off her account and went to the _New York Times_ building. Gloria was on the chair again talking to everyone, really loudly. Rory zoned her out, she was thinking about going back to Stars Hollow. At the end of the day, she had made her decision. She wrote a note to Gloria saying she will not be returning; and she put it on Gloria's bulletin board outside her bedroom. Rory picked up her bag and walked out of the hotel.

Rory dialed the home number. Her mom answered. "Mom, I'm coming home."

Lorelai gasped, "Why? Aren't you happy?"

Rory shook her head but then realized her mom couldn't see her. "No, it's hard being here. Anyway, I haven't written one word. It's not the inspiring here, and I can't get the feel of New York City. Can you meet me at the airport in five hours?" she asked.

"Of course I will. See you then," Lorelai said. "Muah!" and she hung up the phone. Rory walked into the airport and went through security. She walked on the plane and dozed off.

_"Rory," Dean said. "I've missed you so; let's go read our favorite books." Rory was thrown off. Dean didn't mind watching her read, but it was never his first option. Rory walked closer to Dean and saw Jess. "Don't you want to?" Dean's voice said coming out of Jess' mouth. _

_Lorelai came out of nowhere. "Rory, you have to choose."_

Rory jumped out of her seat only to hear the man sitting next to her snore. The pilot came on the intercom and the old man woke up with a startle. "Please buckle up, we are landing in five minutes," he said. Rory was shocked; she had been asleep for five hours? How can this be? Her dream seemed so short. Then she remembered it, word by word, face by face. Rory got off the plane and got her luggage. She found her mom waiting there and then ran towards her.

"Mom!" Rory screamed.

Lorelai started running towards Rory. "Rory!" They finally hit each other and landed on the floor.

"That was embarrassing," Rory said; sitting on the floor.

Lorelai laughed. "No, we've done it before, people shouldn't be that shocked." They got out of the airport and started driving home when Lorelai asked, "So are you going to tell me what happened that made you want to come home early?"

"I just didn't like it there," Rory said; thinking about Jess. They got to the house and Rory went into her room. She's only been gone one week but it seemed like forever. Everything was exactly the same. Rory went on her computer and saw that she had two e-mails. One from Dean, and another from Jess, she read the one from Dean first.

_'Dear Rory,_

_I miss you! When are you coming back? I passed by your mom and she seemed like she was in a hurry and she said she had great news. Are you back? Why? Did you like New York? Was it fun? What happened? Please e-mail me back; I have something important to tell you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Dean.'_

Right there, it was exactly what Jess was talking about. He was kind of clingy. There was also too many questions. 'Why, when, who, what?' They never stop. Rory clicked on the new message from Jess.

_'Dear Rory,_

_You should do whatever you want to do._

_Jess.'_

That's it? That's all he said? Why couldn't he help her, or say how he was doing?

_'Dear Jess,_

_This will be my last e-mail. I would just like to say that you shouldn't be this mad at me. All we did was fight about Dean, like we did all week. I miss you. I want to be friends with you, if you would like to be. If not, do not e-mail me back. Goodbye, maybe forever, Jess. 'I always worry about you'._

_Rory.'_

The next couple of weeks were lonely. Nothing special happened until Lorelai and Rory went to Luke's for some coffee. Dean was there with his new friend Eric. Rory heard Eric talking about this 'super cool guy' that he just met. Lorelai stepped out to get a phone call from someone, so Rory went up to them and said, "Hey guys," she kissed Dean. "Who are you talking about Eric?" she asked.

"Oh this guy I just met," he checked his watch. "You know," he sipped his coffee. "I gotta go meet my girlfriend, but we should all hang out, I'll bring my guy."

Dean and Rory laughed, "Your guy?" Dean asked.

"My friend, whatever you want to call him."

Lorelai came back inside with a shocked expression. "What's wrong mom?" Rory asked.

"Chris," she said. Rory's jaw dropped. "He just asked, asked me to, to."

"To what? To what mom?!" Lorelai couldn't speak. "Mom?"

Lorelai finally said, "Asked me to marry him."

Luke came and saw Lorelai staring off into space. "Lorelai, what happened?" he asked. She didn't say anything; she just kept staring at the floor. "Lorelai?" She didn't answer. "Rory, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing," Lorelai said before Rory told him anything. "I just have to make a call," she said. She ran outside and called Chris' number. "Chris, its Lorelai. I have an answer, and it's a no. I'm with Luke, I love him. Goodbye," Lorelai said. She walked inside and kissed Luke on the cheek. "Hello honey." Rory looked at Lorelai confused. Lorelai shook her head and smiled at Luke. "So what's new with you Luke?"

"Nothing new, you?"

"Nothing either," she said awkwardly. Rory cleared her throat and Lorelai stared her down.

"I'm going out with Eric, Dean and Eric's new friend. You and Luke should talk mom, I bet you have lots to talk about," Rory said. Luke looked confused. "We made a lot of stops on our way back from the airport," she said convincingly and she walked out of the diner. Lorelai laughed nervously once she left. She met up with Dean; they were going to go see Eric and his new guy. Dean saw Eric but no guy with him. "Hey Eric, where is your guy?"

"He's coming," he said. There was a figure in the distance. Eric pointed at him. "That's him. Right here!" he screamed at him. Eric's friend came up to Dean, who's smile faded, but Rory's smile got bigger, until she saw Dean's expression. "Dean, Rory, this is Jess. My guy."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry, what am I?"

"Oh, I said my guy and Dean and Rory made fun of me," Eric said while laughed.

Rory cleared her throat again. "Jess? What are you doing here?"

"Wait, you know him?" Eric asked.

Dean didn't have any emotion. "Jess," he said.

Rory pulled Dean to the side and said, "Okay, he has changed, he isn't the seventeen year old who stole me away from—you." She said nervously. Jess had done it once more. Dean nodded and walked towards Jess and Eric. Rory went up to Jess and tried to hug him, but he moved away and put his hand between them. "Hi Jess," she said.

He waved. "So how do you guys know each other?" Eric asked.

"Well, I used to live in this town. Way back when," Jess said. Rory half smiled but Dean kept still.

"Can I talk to you Jess? In private?" Rory asked. Dean looked at her, but she just shook her head. "Please, it's very important," she said. Jess nodded and looked at Dean; he smiled. "Jess, don't," she started but Jess just turned and walked right behind her. They got about five feet away when Rory whispered, "Jess, why are you here?"

Jess sighed. "I came here, just to say, to say that I'm sorry. And I came to say that I love you Rory, I have since I came here six years ago. I told you that four years ago. Now tell me," he grabbed a hold of her hands. "Tell me that you don't love me too," he said.

"Jess, I, I,"

"You what Rory?"

"I do not love you," she said. Jess let go of her arms and walked away. He left Eric and Dean also. Rory walked towards them and Eric opened his mouth to ask something, but Rory said, "Eric, I don't think I can hang out with Jess anymore, Dean I'm gonna go. Bye," she said while wiping a tear from her eye. She was walking home when she saw Jess walking; she ran up to him. "Jess, wait, I need to talk to you. It's really important. It's about us!" she screamed. He finally turned around and looked at her. "Jess, I do not love you, but I do like you," Rory said; Jess smiled. He leaned in and kissed her.

Dean started walking to Rory's house when he passed by Gypsy's. There, he saw Jess kissing a girl. He already had another girlfriend even though he just came into town. But whatever, he had to find Rory. He turned away from Jess and the girl, but then turned back. The girl looked like someone he knew. Dean walked a little bit closer. He saw who it was, "Rory? Rory, what are you doing?!" he screamed while running towards them. "Rory!"

She split apart from Jess and took three steps back. "Dean, I'm, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, I love—love him," she said. Dean walked up to Jess and punched him in the face. "Dean! I cannot believe you did that!" she screamed while running towards Jess who was lying on the ground. She kneeled next to him and wiped the blood away from his cheek. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Because, you were mine! You were mine since a month ago! You were never his!" he screamed.

Rory opened her mouth, but then closed it. Then opened it again and said, "Actually in New York him and I kind of, kind of kissed."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Dean, I really am, but I love him. It's him and I now, not you and me, and I know this is a brutal way to break up, but I can't help it!"

**3 YEARS LATER**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announced. Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai. They walked down the aisle, and then the Jess and Rory attached arms and walked down the aisle; smiling at each other. Everybody was finally happy. Everything was


End file.
